This invention relates to a system for protecting an object from contact by a moving vehicle.
A general problem that occurs in a wide variety of contexts is the establishment of a relatively temporary barrier or fence around an object so that vehicles or persons are prevented from approaching the protected object.
The present invention addresses a particular genre of this general problem that arises when a child, in a home, patio, or other area, uses what is often referred to as a training-walker which is a wheeled vehicle in which the child can sit or stand and which provides support while learning to walk. By virtue of the fact that such child has little control over its movements or the movement of the vehicle, the child can run the vehicle into various objects which are of value, such as furniture, causing damage. While it may be possible to place bumpers on the objects or other means for preventing the vehicle from colliding with the object, it is desirable to remove such fence or bumpers when the child is not using the training-walker. A number of the problems that are specific to protection of furniture or other objects within a house from the use of a training-walker or infant exerciser are related in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,311. It only bears repeating here that in addition to the problems of damaging objects as related above, the use of a child training-walker can also present danger to the child if a barrier is not established to prevent the child from propelling herself downstairs, off a ledge, or into a hole.
With reference to my earlier invention, the barrier there described comprises an elongated stop member that rests on the horizontal surface on which the vehicle is operated. The barrier is of a finite length and constructed in sections that may be disposed around the area to be protected. Each of the sections are independently secured to the floor through the various means there disclosed depending on whether the floor is a flat hard surface such as wood or concrete, or a carpet covered surface. In such invention there is no relationship between the individual sections which do not cooperate in any manner. Accordingly, if one of such sections becomes loose from the floor, it may be easily pushed aside by the vehicle thereby allowing collision. Furthermore, I have found that securing each section of the stop member cannot be accomplished as quickly and as easily as desired to have a truly temporary barrier that can be moved often when its use is not required.
Beyond my specific earlier solution for a temporary barrier system for preventing movement of a child propelled vehicle, there are other prior art barrier systems such as those used to block a street which may use the well-known sawhorse to support a horizontal stop member in a position above the road surface to prevent a vehicle from passing. And of course it is not uncommon to see a row or series of these sawhorse barriers to provide an elongated fence. Other variations of the sawhorses used in street barrier systems include a concrete pyramid having an opening near its upper end through which an elongated stop member such as a 2.times.4 piece of lumber can be supported at each end by a pair of these concrete stanchions. Yet these street barrier systems require a support member at each end and therefore when placed in line still require two support members at all intermediate positions of the fence. Even where the concrete pyramid stanchion is employed, and the opening is made large enough for the ends of more than one 2.times.4 to be supported by a single stanchion, the fence must be disposed along a generally linear path. And the 2.times.4 bars are not adapted for resisting any real collision, as in the case of the child using a training walker.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a temporary barrier system for use in a variety of applications which can be easily assembled and disassembled with a minimum of effort and time.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a temporary barrier system particularly adapted for preventing the movement of a child propelled vehicle, that can be set up like a fence but which may have an irregular shape.
It is a further object to provide such movement preventing system in which the elements are quickly and firmly interlocked so that the elongated stop members and the members supporting the stop members create a rigid though irregularly shaped fence.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a temporary barrier system that is relatively inexpensive and can be sold in kit form so as to meet the requirements of a large variety of users in various environments.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description including the drawings.